In the manufacturing of electronic devices, a device manufacturer may procure electronic components from component manufacturers and attach the components to a printed circuit board assembly (“PCBA”), wherein the components are appropriately connected together to form operating circuits. In this context, a bill of materials (“BOM”) for a printed circuit board assembly may list electronic components that populate the PCBA.